He matado a una mosca
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Takeru, falto de inspiración, se había quedado en casa muy aburrido. Pero entonces ocurrió lo peor: ¡Su hijo mata a una mosca durante la cena! ¡Que barbaridad!


**Esperpento** : Extrapolación de situaciones corrientes de forma que llegan a un punto que se muestran ridículas. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

Takeru estaba aburrido. Falto de inspiración se encerró en su casa. Aún cuando en su mente residía la esperanzar de terminar algún escrito, la voluntad no lo acompañaba.

—Papá —A su lado, sentado en el enorme sofá verde oliva, su hijo se encontraba expectante.

—Dime, tesoro —dijo Takeru, dispuesto a prestar un poco de atención a su primogénito. El pequeño cuerpecito se alzó de entre los cojines y gateó para llegar hasta su padre. En un resbalón, el infante fue cogido por los fuertes brazos del rubio, el cual lo alzó sobre su cabeza.

—Papá —volvió a proferir el niño.

—Dime, tesoro —repitió el hombre.

—Papá —habló de nuevo.

El chiquillo fue, entonces, cogido por las suaves manos de su madre, las cuales lo alzaron con delicadeza con la intención de sentarlo en su regazo. Así se hizo.

—¿Falto de inspiración? —Quiso saber la mujer de pelo castaño.

Hikari, la madre del pequeño, siempre tuvo buena mano tratando con los más niños. Así era como lo pensaba Takeru. Así era como lo pensaban sus amigos y todo aquel que tuviera el privilegio de conocerla. Además —a palabras del propio padre — Hikari tenía una habilidad especial, pues era capaz de meterse en la cabeza de su pareja y desentrañar todos sus pensamientos, enterrados bajo una dura coraza de sonrisas y "estoy bien" como palabras esclavas de su engaño.

—Papá —el chiquillo se revolvió entre los brazos de su madre. La joven lo dejó ir.

—Tiene hambre. Ya casi es la hora de cenar —explicó la mujer.

Hikari, como siempre acertada, trajo la papilla de frutas tan característica de la hora de la cena y se lo cedió al pequeño, el cual engulló el alimento como dispuesto a engullir el mundo entero. Fue en uno de sus arrebatos, guiados por el deseo de comer, que le dio a una mosca, la cual, inocentemente posada en la oreja del chico, fue aplastada sin apenas compasión.

—¡Takeru! ¡¿Lo has visto?! —exclamó Hikari con fingida aflicción.

—¿Qué ocurre? —interrogó Takeru mientras apartaba la mirada del ordenador.

—¡Nuestro hijo acaba de matar a una mosca! ¡Una inocente mosca acaba de perder la vida! —vociferó Hikari.

—¡¿Ha matado una mosca?! ¡¿Nuestro hijo?! —clamó Takeru, una vez más, siguiéndole el juego a su mujer —¡Imposible! ¡A ver la mosca! ¡Quiero yo verla muerta, antes que acusar sin argumento!

—Aquí está —señaló Hikari.

—Observemos esa mosca pues —Y, con cuidado, cogió al pequeño insecto entre sus manos —¡Ajá! —exclamó —. Esta mosca tiene las patas muy sucias.

—¡Una mosca con patas sucias! —se lamentó la muchacha —Ahora lo comprendo. Nuestro hijo tan solo se defendía del horrible tacto de ésta mosca tan asquerosa, la cual no se ha lavado las patas antes de posarse sobre su oreja.

—La mosca es, pues, culpable de su propia muerte —acusó Takeru. —. Llamemos entonces al tribunal de las moscas. Deben ser advertidas de que nuestro hijo no perdonará tal grotesca acción.

—¡Que disparate! —bramó Hikari entre fingido disgusto. —¡Nosotros no tenemos abogado, Takeru! Imagínate que la madre de ésta mosca se entera y condena a nuestro hijo.

—Contratemos entonces a una buena mosca abogada para que nos defienda ante un tribunal —sugirió Takeru. —. Le ofreceremos mucha fruta a cambio.

—¿Y si no es una mosca de la fruta? —cuestionó Hikari.

—¡Tonterías! —contraatacó Takeru —A cualquier mosca le gusta la fruta. Esperaremos a que se descomponga un poco y se la ofreceremos en señal de gratitud y como pago por sus servicios.

—Comencemos pues a redactar nuestra defensa —sugirió la muchacha.

—Perfecto, yo la escribiré. Tú guarda a nuestro hijo en su cuna y disponte a buscar a una buena mosca abogada.

—¿Y la cena? —Hikari, paseando un poco por la realidad, se preguntó si aquella noche Takeru cenaría.

—¡No hay tiempo! —argumentó el rubio —Debo ponerme en marcha ahora mismo. No descansaré hasta haber terminado con la justificación de este terrible accidente —. Takeru pues, movió sus ágiles dedos, masajeando el teclado con golpes rápidos y secos.

Aquella noche, como Hikari se temía, Takeru no cenó. Estuvo toda la noche hasta terminar de redactar su nuevo libro "He matado a una mosca".

¡Menudo esperpento!


End file.
